Lights, Camera, Kat
Katherine Hillard was in film class when the teacher announced that everyone had to make a movie it could be about anything and the class had thirty days to work on it. When class ended Kat met her best friend Aisha Campbell at her locker "So any new projects?" Aisha asked as Kat took some books from her locker Kat closed her locker and swung her bag over her shoulder "Yeah we have to make a movie thing and we have thirty days to do it." "Really? Cool." Aisha exclaimed pushing back a few of her braids "What are you gonna make your movie about?" "I don't know I think I'll start out by just filming you guys till I get an idea." Kat replied "Well you do have a month to do the project you'll think of something." Aisha said, as they turned the corner they saw Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, and Kat's boyfriend Rocky DeSantis waiting for them at Tommy's locker "Took you long enough." Adam said when Kat and Aisha reached them "Oh we're terribly sorry oh great one." Aisha said bowing in front of Adam "You're forgiven." Adam said smiling "You think you're so cool don't you." Aisha said looking at Adam "A matter of fact…yes." He replied "Can we get going?" Tommy asked, "I have a karate class to teach in five minutes." He tapped his watch "Yeah and I'm hungry." Rocky put in. Kat kissed Rocky on the cheek "You're always hungry." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At the Angel Grove Youth Center as they watched Tommy teach his karate class, Billy looked around "Guys where's Kat?" he asked "Oh she went home to get her camcorder." Rocky replied getting up "Where are you going?" Aisha asked "To get some French fries." Rocky replied "Rocky you just ate a whole sub you can't still be hungry." Billy said "Yeah well I am." Rocky went to the counter and came back with a large bowl of French fries then he drenched them in ketchup Adam reached for a fry "Hey get your own." Rocky said shielding the bowl from Adam "Hey guys." They looked up to see Kat with her camcorder taping them "Hey turn off the camera." Adam said shielding his face with his hands "Why?" Kat asked taking the camera away from her face "Cause I'm wanted in fifty states." Adam replied "Oh really for what?" Aisha asked "It's against the law for me to be so cute." Adam replied smiling "Oh shut up." Rocky said throwing a fry at Adam, Kat turned off the camera and sat down "See you all tomorrow." They heard Tommy say as he ended his karate class "Hi guys." Tommy said when he joined them "What's up?" "Hi Tommy." Rocky said finishing off the fries "Kat what's with the camera?" Tommy asked taking a sip from his glass "Oh I have an assignment in film class." Kat replied Tommy looked at his watch "Oh I've gotta get home. I've gotta defrost the chicken for my mom." "See ya later." "Bye guys." Tommy grabbed his bag and left A few minutes later Kat stood up and picked up her camcorder and something on the table "I've gotta go too." "But you just got here." Rocky said "I know but I have to uh go run an errand for my mom." Kat replied "Ok well we'll see ya later." Adam said -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tommy unlocked the front door, walked in and dropped his bag near the door "Sounds like no ones home." He thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, he opened the freezer door and looked around "Now where's that chicken?" he searched through the freezer till he spotted it behind the broccoli He took it out and set it on the stove then he headed up to his room, When he got to his room he put on the radio then headed to the bathroom When he got to the bathroom he put on the shower got undressed then stepped into the shower. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kat knocked on the front door of Tommy's house for the fourth time before she decided to try the doorknob; she opened the door and walked in "Hello." She called as she shut the door "Tommy?" she listened for any types of movement "Tommy has to be here the door was unlocked plus his car was in the driveway." She thought to herself as she walked towards the stairs. She could hear running water coming from the bathroom upstairs, so she started up the stairs. As she passed by the bathroom door the water stopped, she froze when she saw Tommy stepping out of the shower. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Katherine!" Tommy exclaimed grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waste "What are you doing here?" Kat was standing in the doorway of the bathroom holding her camcorder "I um…It was off." Kat exclaimed "Plus I didn't see anything." "Yeah but you still haven't told me what you're doing here." Tommy said pushing back his wet hair "I…You…you left your belt at the youth center." Kat said taking Tommy's karate belt out of her bag "Oh wow I didn't even realize I left it. Thanks." Tommy said taking the belt from Kat "Wait downstairs while I go get-" before Tommy could finish the doorbell rang "Oh who could that be?" Tommy secured the towel around his waist and they went downstairs Tommy opened the door standing there was a mailman "Um can I help you?" Tommy asked while Kat started the video camera "Are you Tommy Oliver?" he asked "No I'm Superboy can't ya tell by the-" Tommy looked down at his chest remembering he was wearing only a towel "Yeah I'm Tommy Oliver." "Sign here." He said handing Tommy a clipboard, Tommy signed it and took the package from the mailman "Thanks." Tommy said closing the door; he set the package down on the table next to the door "Who's it from?" Kat asked holding up the video camera Tommy read the label his dark brown eyes lit up "It's from Kim!" he exclaimed, before he could open it the doorbell rang again "Who now?" he opened the door standing on his porch were the others "Hi Tommy." Rocky said, "Can we come in?" "Rocky, Tommy isn't exactly dressed for company." Aisha said "I was about to get dressed come on in." Tommy moved aside to let them in Rocky walked in first and saw Kat "Kat what are you?" "Rocky it isn't what you think." Tommy said closing the door "I came home and got in the shower when I got out she was here." "Oh ok if that's all." Rocky said "Drop the towel." Kat whispered "What?" Tommy asked jerking his head in Kat's direction "Audiences love unexpected stuff." Kat said Tommy put his hand on the lens "Kat turn it off before I do." "Ok." "Guys I'll be right back." Tommy ran upstairs, When Tommy came back he was dressed in jeans and a shirt his wet hair hung loose "Now lets see what's in this box." "What box?" Adam asked "This one." Tommy said cutting the tape on the box "It's from Kim." "Kim?" Aisha asked, "How is she?" "I don't know." Tommy said opening the box "What is it?" Billy asked "A tape." Tommy said holding up a video tape "And a letter." Tommy unfolded the paper and read it "She says it's a tape of her room and stuff like that in Florida." "Oh cool put it on." Aisha said, Tommy put the tape in the VCR and they sat down on the couch Kim appeared on the TV "Hi Guys. Well this is a video of what a day here is like." Kim walked to her bed "This is my bed. I have to get up every morning at five. Can you believe that five? Then I get dressed have a quick breakfast then go down to the gym I also have a tutor that teaches here." The video went on to show Kim on the balance beam and with her tutor, and then back to her room to her entertainment system where she had all her pictures set up on top "Here's where I keep all the people close to me." The first picture was of Tommy and Kim, the next was of Kim and Aisha, there were many other pictures the last one was of Kim and Kat two days before Kim left. "Well that's it. I miss you guys terribly and I've only been gone for a week. I hope to come back soon. Well actually I am coming back right after the games. And I get to come back for…what's the next holiday?… Thanksgiving. I'll see you all then. Guys call me soon." She smiled. "Bye for now." The screen went blank "She seems happy." Rocky said "Yeah." Aisha agreed Tommy sat on the couch staring at the blank screen before saying, "I really miss her." "We all do Tommy." Billy said, "We all do." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hmm movies?" Rita said "What are you babbling about this time?" Lord Zedd asked "Those Power pests are making movies." She said turning to face Zedd "So?" he asked "I've just got an idea from them." Rita declared "I want to make a movie." "Why?" Zedd asked standing up from his throne "Cause it would be fun to make a monster movie." She said "Hmm a monster movie?" Zedd said thinking "Why not." "Good." She said "Rito, Goldar!" she screamed "Yeah sis." Rito said when he reached the throne room "I want you and Goldar to take the camcorder down to Angel Grove." Rita said "What for?" Goldar growled "I want to make a monster movie." She said "We get to destroy things?" Rito asked "Goldar gets to destroy things you get to use the camera. Now go." Rito and Goldar teleported down to earth -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kat was at Aisha's house in the kitchen getting two sodas, as she made her way upstairs she could hear someone singing, Aisha's door was open a little so she peeked in and saw Aisha singing and dancing to a song on the radio using her brush as a microphone She put down the sodas and turned on the camera which she'd brought downstairs with her "This is great." She thought to herself, she sat unseen at Aisha's door till her communicator went off. Aisha looked at the door and dropped her brush "Did you get all that?" she asked looking a little embarrassed "Yeah. But that's not important." She touched her communicator and Zordons voice came over it "Goldar and Rito are in downtown Angel Grove and they have already grown to full size when you join the others call upon your zords." He said "Right Zordon. Come on Aisha." They touched another button and teleported to down town Angel Grove. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The boys had already morphed and called their zords; Kat and Aisha reached for their morphers "It's morpin time!" Kat yelled "Pink Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha yelled "We need Shogun Zord Power!" They both yelled, Aisha jumped into her yellow zord and Kat jumped into the white zord since there are only five zords Kat and Tommy share the white zord "Ok guys we need Shogun Mega Zord Power." Tommy said, the five zords changed into one zord the Shogun Mega Zord Goldar came at them and struck the mega zord with his sword causing the mega zord to stumble back, the mega zord regained it's footing and came at Goldar it punched him so hard he went flying into Rito who had dropped the camera he had "Looks like your movies been cancelled." Adam said from the cockpit of the zord "Yeah cut that's a wrap." Tommy said "We'll be back Rangers." Goldar growled, Goldar and Rito disappeared in a flash of gold light, the rangers slapped hands and cheered -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "So Kat are you gonna show us what you've got?" Rocky asked, it was later that week and Kat had told the others to come over to view the finished product for her film class "Yeah just hold your horses." Kat put the video in the VCR and pressed play "I don't have a name for it yet so after tell me what you think." She sat back down The first thing that came on screen was Adam at the juice bar being a wise guy, next was Tommy when he got out of the shower but all they could see was from his stomach and up "Hey you said the camera was off." Tommy said "So I lied." Kat replied "Just watch." Then came Aisha singing into her hair brush, then Billy in his lab "Kat would you mind leaving this experiment is at a very critical stage." Billy said "Oh Billy I'm just gonna watch." Kat replied "What's this?" she asked pointing at a small machine with flashing buttons "That's the prototype for one of my new inventions. Now stop distracting me." "Jeez sorry." Kat said, while Billy was pouring some glowing blue liquid into a vial filled with green glowing liquid Kat pointed at another machine "What's that?" "That." He said looking up while still pouring the blue liquid "Billy watch what you're doing!" Kat exclaimed, before Billy could look down there was a loud blast and a large cloud of smoke When the cloud dissolved Billy pulled his goggles up on his head his face covered with soot except around his eyes "Kat leave!!!" he screamed pointing at the door "Sorry." She said smiling meekly Then the picture changed to Rocky in his bathroom it looked as if someone were watching him through the closet he was standing in front of the mirror doing his hair "Now never fall out." He said putting gel in his hair "I repeat never fall out." Then there was a crash from behind the camera, Rocky turned suddenly and looked at the closet then the screen went black. "So what do you guys think?" Kat asked turning off the VCR "You can't use that!" they all yelled in unison "That's it." Kat said "I'll call it you can't use that." Tommy and Billy stood up "Give us the tape." Tommy commanded "No way." Kat said "What do you think I am stupid." "Come on Kat you're not really gonna use that as your project are you?" Rocky asked "No of course not this was just for fun. I was thinking of making a monster movie." She said smiling "Awesome idea." Adam exclaimed "Yeah Rocky can be the monster." Tommy said laughing "Hey." Rocky said "I'm not being a monster." "He can be a monster that eats everything in site." Billy put in "Billy, that's what he does now." Aisha said they all started laughing except Rocky "I'm not being a monster and that's it." Rocky said as the others continued to laugh.